


Merry Happy

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Merlin tells Arthur he's on his own, but very quickly proves that's not the case at all.





	Merry Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ueberdemnebelmeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueberdemnebelmeer/gifts).



“You’re on your own, fuckface,” Merlin yelled, peering down at Arthur from his place on the tree branch. Arthur craned his neck up to meet Merlin’s eyes, even though Merlin was only a silhouette framed by the sun’s glare. It was so unfair that Merlin knew how to climb a tree but Arthur didn’t.

Gingerly stepping on one of the tree’s huge, wizened roots sticking out of the soil, Arthur waited for the inevitable collapse. The root didn’t budge or sink. Bolstered by the tiny victory, he grasped the lowest-hanging bough and shouted, “I’m coming to get you, potty mouth _Mer_ lin!”

Merlin’s laughter sounded in the background as Arthur began the painstaking climb upwards. His da had never encouraged Arthur to play in their garden like this — his da was never around at all. And his mum, well… his mum was gone, and it was Arthur’s fault she was gone, which was why Arthur never thought about her if he could help it. Da’s face always went sour whenever he brought her up, and Morgie, his elder sister, would start crying because she’d known Mum and Arthur had taken her from her and Da when he was born.

He liked to think Mum would’ve clapped for him and cheered him on as he caught up to Merlin. Mum would’ve loved Merlin. Just like Merlin’s mum loved Arthur. Merlin’s mum let Merlin roll around in the grass and the weeds and get dirty, but Arthur had always been warned to stay prim and _pristine_. He didn’t know what the word meant. He was too scared to ask anyone except Merlin, who didn’t know either. He was going to be neither prim nor pristine today, however. Showing Merlin who’s boss was more important than anything his da told him to do.

He shivered. Despite the sun, it was cold, thanks to the breeze making the boughs sway and raising gooseflesh all up Arthur’s arms and legs. He went to place his foot on the next branch, almost slipping, but recovered quickly and soon joined Merlin.

“Ha!” he crowed, grinning at his best mate’s pout. “Told you you’re not better at this than I am!”

“Pratface,” Merlin retorted, swinging his legs. Arthur tried not to look downwards. How come Merlin was so comfortable so high up? He clung to the trunk, just in case. Merlin noticed. “Scared?”

“No,” Arthur snapped immediately.

They chatted about all the new buildings they could see from their height. But when Arthur showed no signs of preparing for a trip back to the ground even after half an hour, Merlin seemed to notice something was wrong.

“Need help climbing down?”

Arthur stole a glance at him. There was no hint of mockery or malice on Merlin’s face. There usually never was when Merlin was concerned, but Arthur knew Merlin had every right to tease him, considering Arthur never ever let up on _his_ insults.

“Please,” Arthur said, very quietly.

“Okay.” Merlin smiled. “I’m right behind you, fuckface.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate your feedback!


End file.
